Many medical conditions require treatment that includes medication administered through injections. Injections may be administered on a regular schedule, and patients needing regular injections often inject the medication themselves. Also, accidental stabs from handling syringes and needles are a common problem and can result in transmission of serious diseases.
In addition, conventional syringes may cause problems in inserting a needle at the correct location and minimizing the amount of pain caused.
Beveled needle tips are often used to ease the pain associated with inserting the needle into the skin. The sharp pointed bevel enables a user to accurately target an injection site.
Efforts to properly orientate the bevel of the needle have been made for several decades. Some representative efforts include:
U.S. Patent Document No. 20170156983 (Tennican) discloses a syringe device for mixing and administering a medicant. The system includes a medicant vial; a syringe assembly comprising a barrel and a piston; a protective material supporting the syringe assembly and medicant vial; and a member within the system, the member separating the piston of the syringe assembly from the medicant vial. Systems are provided that can include a syringe assembly comprising a barrel and a piston having a forward end and an opposing back end, a protective material supporting the syringe assembly, and a needle housing coupled to the protective material.                U.S. Pat. No. 9,554,736 (Gupta; et al.) discloses a device with integrated allergy testing which provides an allergy detection system for use during catheterization. The allergy detection system is incorporated into specialized syringes, connectors for use with standard syringes, or can be an independent test module designed for the sole purpose of allergy detection. The detection system features a test strip, and a structure to couple the system to a connector, syringe or a housing, to form an independent test module. The detection system is used to detect potential allergic reactions.        U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,479 (Belloli) discloses a device is described for orienting intravenous needles or other similar articles having relatively long shank portions which terminates in beveled or flat tips. The device has a fixture for supporting the needles at an angle to the horizontal and with the beveled tip resting on a knife edge. A vibrator is coupled to the needle supporting fixture causing the needle to turn to its most stable position on the knife edge where the flat portion engages the knife edge.        
There is a need for a safety syringe system that shields needles and protects a user after an injection is administered without requiring a user to carefully replace a small cap on the needle. There is also a need for syringe systems that facilitates orientation of the needle bevel to give accurate injections and reduce patient pain. Proper intradermal allergy testing requires that the needle bevel should always be inserted bevel up and then rotated bevel down, so that a precise amount is injected into the area every time (This prevents false positives and false negative results because a positive test is defined as an increase in size of 3.0 mm or greater compared to a saline wheal). In addition, injecting with the bevel down prevents backsplash, which occurs when someone injects bevel up and does not insert the needle bevel all the way under the skin.
Although the art has provided improved devices to facilitate the removal and re-engagement of needle guards while lowering the possibility of accidental needle pokes there is still a need for a simple, straight-forward, reliable, easily fabricated device for the removal and replacement of a needle cover which holds the needle cover in a releasable secure position.
An object of the present invention is to minimize the possibility of a misuse of the needle cover and thereby the possibility of an accidental needle poke.
Still, another object of the present invention is to provide a user-protective syringe holder that is compatible with syringes of different manufacturers, and which vary somewhat in size.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved means for orienting intravenous needles, allergy needles or similar articles having elongated shanks with beveled tips.